Fish Stick Friday
by Super Jammin Carrot
Summary: YAY SUMMARIES ARE NOT MY FORTE! Anyways, random fluff about Annabeth forcing Percy to do something for her. Curse those fish sticks, ruining their perfect moment... R&R&E! Rated kay plus 'cause I'm paranoid! :D


**AN: Random fluff. Ish. So uh, I got bored so I wrote this. PERCABETH!! Yeah! No spoilers, like, at all. **

**Oh, btw... I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! AND I DO NOT OWN DROP IN THE OCEAN! I ASSUME RON POPE DOES! Yeah I think that's all the disclaiming needed... :) R&R&E! (Read and review and enjoy!!)  
**

Time to get back at Percy. Earlier this week, he forced me to dance with him. I can't dance. Now it's his turn to humiliate himself. He thought I got over it, but no. I was waiting for the right moment to strike back.

Now, to make things clear, I hate a few things about myself.

One is that I am a sucker for a good sob story. This is a major problem because most half-blood lives are sob stories in the making.

Another is that I let Grover near my stuff, and he eats it. Last time, it was a week before I had time to go out and buy more tampons.

The last one is that I will do almost anything for Percy.

Don't get me wrong, the guy is great. But that power he has over me, unacceptable.

Now it's his turn. He _will_ buckle under my amazing glare.

"No, Annabeth. I will not sing in front of people. It's against the Code of Percy."

"C'mon, Percy! Not even for me?"

Okay, so not so much a glare. It was puppy dog eyes, which are a lot harder to do when you've got stormy eyes like me.

Percy flinched. "No, not even for you."

I kept staring at him, and I stuck my bottom lip out further for good measure.

He clamped his eyes shut and massages his temples with his fingers. He started doing that a lot since he saved the world and stuff last summer.

"Fine!" He finally said, opening his eyes. "I'll sing. But if Apollo himself comes to kill me, it's all your fault."

Muahaha, all your base are belong to me.

I smiled. "Of course, Percy. Apollo is going to waste his time with you. Now go on, go tell Michael you want to sing with them." I pushed his toward the Apollo cabin.

"Uh- No. I think I'll go attempt to drown myself. It'll be easier," he said. Ha ha, what a comic.

"Very funny, Seaweed Brain. Go now or forever hold your peace."

"Can I take the second option?"

"No."

"I thought so."

So, now we're at the camp fire. Percy looks like an idiot sitting with the Apollo kids by the fire as they all prepare for the sing-along. He keeps flinching when someone pats him on the back, or grimacing when one of the girls smile at him.

This is so golden. The best form of punishment _ever_. He will never humiliate me again. Not after this.

When he looked at me, I smiled and waved. He made a finger gun and put it to his temple. I gave him a thumbs-up.

Ahh, this is the life.

Grover came and sat by me. "Why is Percy up there?" Grover grimaced. "And why is he going to kill himself?"

"You know how he made me dance on Tuesday?" I said, grinning.

Grover looked at me. "Oh, no."

My grin widened. "Oh, yes. Revenge is a dish best served _grilled._"

Grover smiled. "Boy, aren't you in for a surprise!"

My hair whipped when I turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Enjoy the show!" Grover galloped off into the woods, probably to see Juniper.

A surprise…

Michael cleared his throat. "Okay, everyone! Us Apollo kids will lead, as always, but we have a volunteer to sing a song all by himself to start us up. Give it up for Percy!"

Everyone applauded half heartedly as Percy awkwardly stood up. It was dark already, and the flames were low. Everyone was silent as Percy cleared his throat.

"Well, hi guys. I'm here against my will, as some of you might know. I would never actually sing in public unless it was forced upon me by a certain someone." He pointedly glared at me. I gave him two more thumbs-up.

He paused a second, shuffling his feet. Then, suddenly, a couple of Apollo campers strummed their guitars and lyres.

My smile slipped off my face. This is my favorite song. I do _not _want him butchering my favorite song.

I was about to pipe up, but then he opened his mouth.

"_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven."_

My jaw dropped open.

Percy Jackson can actually _sing._

Well. This was unexpected.

He went on:

"_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_

_If you don't love me, pretend_

_A few more hours, then it's time to go."_

Psh… Like I'd have to pretend. I'm still kind of in shock, though. He doesn't seem like a singer. He was hitting all the right notes. I would know.

"_And as my train rolls down the East coast,_

_I wonder how you keep warm._

_It's too late to cry, too broken to move on."_

How the heck did he know this was my favorite song? I never told him.

"_Still I can't let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep._

_Don't take what you don't need, from me."_

I noticed movement in the corner of my eye. I saw an Aphrodite girl spin in her chair to look at me. Several of her friends did the same. I tried not to let it bother me. I looked back at Percy and saw he was looking right at me.

"_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven."_

Oh. My. Gods. I think I'm going to be sick. That's how surprised I am.

Wait. I think I _am_ going to be sick.

He kept on singing. I couldn't really comprehend the words. My brain -and stomach- were swirling. Okay, I need to go. Now.

I clapped a hand over my mouth and ran from the campfire.

Behind me, I heard Percy suddenly stop. A surprised Michael started to sing in his place.

I found a rock and spewed my dinner behind it.

"Oh, gods, Annabeth! I wasn't that bad, was I?" He held back my hair as I shivered.

I tried to say no, but instead I hurled again. "Ugh, curse Fish Stick Friday."


End file.
